As a result of the increasing complexity associated with the electronic assembly and computer arts, the demand for more sophisticated and reliable connectors has increased. Smaller size, lighter weight packaging and an augmented necessity for reliability have virtually rendered obsolete individually soldered connectors in many areas of the industry.
Consequently, numerous electrical connectors have been manufactured which have eliminated the need to solder the terminals to the conductive areas of the electrical component. Many of these electrical connectors are commonly used to electrically connect two printed circuit boards together, or they are used to electrically connect a chip carrier to a printed circuit board. While many of these connectors have terminals which are cammed into electrical engagement with the respective conductive areas of the electrical component, other connectors utilize compressive technology to insure that a positive electrical connection has been effected.
Compressive connectors can be in many forms depending upon the characteristics required for termination. One well known type of compressive connector is manufactured from elastomeric material. However, other type of compressive connectors have stamped and formed terminals provided therein. The terminals have the resilient characteristics required to insure that the terminals will resiliently deform as the electrical component is moved into place. An example of this type of compressive electrical connector is illustrate in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,593.
As shown in the above referenced patent, the compressive connectors are generally utilized to interconnect electrical components which have conductive areas provided thereon. However, there are many instances in which it is required to electrically connect a ribbon cable to a printed circuit board or the like. In order to accomplish this interconnection, without the use of solder, it is essential that the electrical connector utilize a compressive technology to make the electrical connection with the conductive areas of the printed circuit board. It is also essential to insure that the electrical connector is placed in effective electrical connection with the ribbon cable. Consequently, the termination of the ribbon cable must be accomplished through the use of an insulation displacement means or the like.
In order to effectively utilize an electrical connector which has terminals with compressive technology at one end, and displacement technology at the opposed end, it is essential that the terminals be accurately maintained in the housing of the connector. This task is made more difficult due to the forces associated with the termination of the terminals onto the ribbon cable.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide an electrical connector which was able to provide the electrical connection required between a ribbon cable and a printed circuit board or the like. The electrical connector would have the means to cooperate with the terminals to insure that the ends of the terminals which utilized the compressive technology would not be moved when the ribbon cable was terminated to the opposed ends of the terminals.